campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Campaigns Wikia:Arbitration Board
The Arbitration Board would be very much like the Arbitration Committee on Wikipedia, except there are some major differences. Jurisdiction The powers of the Board to enforce rules, and remove vandals is limited first due to the smaller number of users here, and the fact that we don't want a bureaucracy. In the case of any dispute whatsoever this Board holds jurisdiction. It will, in special cases hold the power over articles for deletion. Procedure If there is a dispute, it will posted on a Requests for Arbitration Board. There will be a period of 10 days to fill info on the case before the Board can vote to hear it. Of the members, it will require only one to hear a case. (these numbers will change as the Board size increases) Once a case has been agreed to be heard, the Board will sumbit questions to all parties for further info on the matter. They will have enough time, (65 days) after approval of a case, to make a ruling. If they cannot by that time, or they are in major dispute, the case will be opened to the public at large for review. Emergency Appeal In the case that there is a hotly-contested issue, that needs review immediately, if all members agree to hear it, then the provision about 10 days before consideration can be suspended. Rulings Rulings require majority votes to pass. A Board Member will write his/her opinion on which others can join (much like the Supreme court). Admins must enforce these rulings. Removal & Replacement In the case that a Board Members is suspected of having done "wrongdoing, or harm to Campaigns Wikia", a vote of the rest of the board members will be opened to remove him/her. A majority vote to remove of the board members is required, and the suspected member cannot vote. Once the board decides to remove the member, the decision to remove will be confirmed by the public, with the same majority requirements. If the public supports the board member instead of the removal vote decision, the board member keeps their position. This will help reduce the chances of the board being stacked against the will of the overall active membership. If a member is removed or steps down, that position will be made open for appointment and confirmation at the beginning of the next month. Membership The Board will ideally consist of nine members, but this will be dependent on the "population" of the site. In the first election (July 1st 2007), 3 members will be appointed for a year term. On October 1st of 2007, 2 more members will be appointed. In January 2008, 2 more members will be elected. In July 2008, the final 2 members will be appointed, along with a confirmation election for the three members elected the previous year. Each January, 5 members will be up for confirmation, and each July the other 4 will be up for confirmation. This should provide enough flexibility as population grows. For the purpose of a separation of powers, members of the Arbitration Board may not also be Admins. If an admin wins the election, they must give up their Admin. powers before becoming a member of the "Board". All board members may serve up to three terms, together, or divided. If one wishes to run for a fourth term, then the public will vote to suspend the rules (2/3). This vote will go alongside the election. Election All candidates in the first election will require a plurality vote to be elected. A list will be made for each election with the most popular people filling the open positions. The board will select the Chief Arbitrator from within their ranks, except on the first election. On the first, the person with the most votes will become the Chief Arbitrator. The first election would start in July. To see it's placeholder page please click here. Elections for Arbitration Board will always be held over a 14 day period. Provision for repeal In case this proposal doesn't work on first try, it will be subject to further review at the end of the first year it is implemented. At that time, a vote to make the policy permanent with be made.